


Screens of Velvet, Oaks of Gold

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idk what this is really, Illegitimate Children, Light Angst, i guess, odin is kind of bad at following his own advice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Ti consiglio, Loddfáfnir,e tu accetta il consiglio,ne trarrai beneficio se l'accetti,bene ti verrà se l'accogli.Di una donna affascinantenon dormir nell'abbracciocosì che t'imprigioni tra le sue membra.[Hávamál]





	Screens of Velvet, Oaks of Gold

 

 

 

 

Jord ha la pelle brunita dal sole e sulla testa un groviglio di rame. La insegui per quelle che ti paiono ore nel folto del bosco, inciampando tra radici e sassi e rami spezzati, rialzandoti e correndo fino a che non ti manca il fiato e il cuore non ti martella nelle orecchie, fino a quando non riesci ad afferrarla per il braccio e a spingerla a terra, in un letto improvvisato d’erbe selvatiche e foglie cadute. Soddisfatto, sciogli le lingue di fuoco annodato dei suoi ricci dal velo di lino bianco, candido come la neve sulla cima delle montagne, e poi le sollevi la veste sopra i fianchi generosi. Lei ti lascia fare, all’apparenza docile e tranquilla, ma i suoi occhi – grandi e scuri e brillanti di scintille scarlatte, nella luce dorata che filtra tra le fronte verdi degli alberi, e quieti e ardenti come braci sotto un velo di cenere – ti fissano con uno sguardo che promette tempesta.

 _Domami,_ ti sfida la donna degli Jotnar, silenziosa e irriverente, _se ci riesci._ _Se ne hai il coraggio._

Hai già avuto donne più belle di lei. Jord ha una faccia larga e tonda, con lineamenti decisi e forti, ed è tutt’altro che una fanciulla delicata e gentile, sia nell’aspetto che nel carattere. Ma i suoi occhi ti piacciono, e tanto – e ti piace anche il sorriso che le incurva le labbra piene e rosse come bacche quando alzi un sopracciglio e accetti la sua sfida, e la sua risata roca che suona un po’ senza fiato mentre le premi i denti nell’incavo del collo per marchiarla, e il seno florido e soffice tra le tue mani, e la presa salda delle sue dita segnate da piccoli graffi e calli mentre te le spinge tra i capelli e te le passa sul retro del collo.

Così la premi a terra, immobilizzandola sotto il tuo peso, e poi le baci la bocca come se volessi divorarla, come un lupo che si avventa sulla sua preda, e lasci che le tue mani scivolino lungo le curve morbide e piene del suo corpo, dai capezzoli rosei e turgidi al ventre soffice, fino al pube coperto di riccioli rossi e poi ancora più giù, accarezzando e premendo, tastando e afferrando e stringendo abbastanza forte da sentirla ansimare e fremere. Ti conficchi tra le sue cosce forti, alla fine, affondando nella sua carne umida e calda, e Jord geme e ti si stringe attorno come se non volesse lasciarti andare mai più, come se il tuo posto fosse lì, lì per sempre, lì con lei. Le sue unghie scavano nella carne sudata della tua schiena, cospargendola di segni brucianti e di scariche di dolore acuto e repentino, come tanti piccoli fulmini che ti si abbattono sulla pelle uno dopo l’altro.

E tu spingi tra le sue gambe, ancora e ancora, finché non ti lasci completamente andare in quel movimento cadenzato e infinito, nell’oscillare dei fianchi e nello sbattere del suo bacino contro il tuo, nel suo fiato tiepido sulle tue guance, e nei gemiti acuti e nei sussurri sconnessi che ti sfiorano l’orecchio e nei denti che ti mordono senza alcuna delicatezza il lobo, nel rumore di carne contro carne e nel calore delle vostre labbra premute insieme. Ed è un po’ come perdere la via di casa nel mezzo di una tormenta, con un velo di pioggia fitta e rapida che ti annebbia la vista e l’ululato del vento che ti riempie le orecchie, rendendoti sordo e cieco al tempo stesso, incapace di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non sia quell’istante, quel luogo, e quel corpo tremante stretto al tuo. Ed è un po’ come rendersi conto di non volerci davvero tornare, a casa.

Quando è tutto finito, ti abbandoni dentro e sopra Jord, chiudendo gli occhi contro la sua spalla sudata. I suoi ricci ti solleticano il naso e tu inspiri a fondo il suo profumo di terra ed erba e fiori selvatici, e lei ti geme un’ultima volta all’orecchio e poi ti accarezza il capo in un gesto affettuoso. Infine, rimane immobile sotto di te, silenziosa e quieta come la terra d’inverno tranne per il petto che si alza e si abbassa veloce in un respiro affannoso, finché tu non ti scosti e ti sdrai al suo fianco.

Più tardi, quando si alza il vento e un brivido ti scivola lungo la schiena, Jord ti invita restare con lei, perché ormai è tardi per tornare ai tuoi viaggi. Ti dice che sta già cominciando a far buio, e in effetti, quando riapri gli occhi, vedi che il cielo si è già tinto di blu e di viola. Jord ti offre la sua casa, poco lontana, proprio al limitare del bosco, e un pasto caldo e un letto in cui giacere ancora con lei, tutte le volte che vorrete.

Hai avuto molte donne più belle di lei. E, nonostante questo, sei quasi tentato di rimanere.

Ma se anche tu l’hai _domata_ – e già su questo hai qualche dubbio, mentre ammiri la piega scaltra delle sue labbra e il bagliore che ancora le accende lo sguardo, perché quella non è una donna che possa davvero sottomettersi ed appartenere ad un uomo – non si può dire che lei abbia fatto lo stesso con _te._

Non sei quel tipo d’uomo, semplicemente, e non vuoi esserlo. A che ti servirebbe, in fondo, peregrinare per i Mondi alla ricerca della saggezza, se poi facessi un errore del genere? Se ti fermassi in una piccola casa al limitare della foresta e, dimentico della tua gente e del tuo regno, passassi il resto dei tuoi giorni piegandoti alla volontà di una donna? Se scegliessi un solo, semplice essere in tutti i Nove Mondi e decidessi di renderla il perno del _tuo_ mondo? Se stessi con lei per sempre, e magari ne fossi anche felice…

Jord non ricambia il tuo saluto e, quando ti volti e te ne vai, senti il peso del suo sguardo come un carico di pietre sulle spalle.

 

 

Pare che qualcun altro sia riuscito a domarla per davvero, alla fine – o, almeno, che qualcuno abbia scelto di rimanere con lei. Per sempre. O, più probabilmente, fino a quando durerà.

Per non farti sentire escluso dai festeggiamenti, la coppia felice – o forse non troppo – ti manda in dono un bambino non voluto, un ricordo del passato e delle tue antiche scelte.

Tuo figlio ha sulla testa tanti ciuffi di rame disordinati e negli occhi una tempesta che un giorno gli arriverà fin dentro al cuore.

Quando gli posi una mano sul capo, senti lo sguardo della tua sposa sulla tua schiena – e poi, le sue dita strette sulla tua spalla. Sono fredde, e ferme, e premono un po’ - decisamente - troppo forte.

E tu non ti sottrai al loro tocco.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
